1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vane cell pump for pumping a pressure fluid from a container to a consumer. A set of rotors of the vane cell pump includes a cam ring into which a rotor is rotatably inserted. The rotor has radially oriented slots in which vanes are displaceably inserted. Between the cam ring, the rotor and the vanes, work chambers are formed, which are defined in the axial direction by control faces of adjacent control plates. The rotor set is inserted into a pressure-fluid-filled interior of a housing, which comprises a bearing housing and a housing cap. In the bearing housing, the rotor is supported by means of a drive shaft that is braced in an axial direction on the housing cap. In the bearing housing, a suction connection for connection of the container and a pressure connection for connecting the consumer are provided. A flow regulating valve for regulating the pressure fluid pumped to the pressure connection is disposed in the bearing housing. A pressure limiting valve is also disposed in the bearing housing. Suction and pressure conduits that connect the work chambers with the suction connection, the flow regulating valve and the pressure limiting valve, are also disposed in the bearing housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vane cell pump of this kind is known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,259. This pump has a very compact design. However, a cylindrical tight fit between the housing cap and the bearing housing results in a widening of the housing cap in this region. The tight fit must be executed with great precision, since the drive shaft has not only its bearing point in the bearing housing but also a second bearing in a control plate, which in turn is centered in the housing cap. The production of the various close-fit points entails considerable production expense. Additional cost is entailed in the assembly of the bearing housing and housing cap, because a seal between the two parts must be mounted very carefully so that it will not be sheared off when the housing cap is slipped over the bearing housing.